Rescued Library Consciousness
by Sparring Woodpecker
Summary: Creampuff Week day 2- Welcome to the 21st Century. JP and his new found freedom away from the library.


JP had always somehow imagined that he would be stuck in the library catalogue forever. Sure he had always done his best to be noticed but after a century and a half of not getting anywhere he had almost resigned himself to the limits of the library.

It wasn't as though the library catalogue had been a bad place to be trapped; out of all the places he could have been trapped at least he had entertainment. Though once again 150 years was a long time and Silas University wasn't exactly the best at keeping its library stock up-to-date. On those rare occasions when new stock was brought in was like every celebration JP had read about come at once. Knew books meant a temporary new lease of life.

And then LaFontaine, Laura and Carmilla had rescued him. Suddenly the world was open before him, the entirety of the 21st century and he couldn't wait to explore it all.

Of course there had been the minor set back of The Dean crushing his primary flash drive and with LaFontaine missing and everyone too busy with all the vampiric madness going on then JP hadn't been conscious for a while. Fortunately LaFontaine had had the foresight to upload him onto a backup flash drive.

And once connected with the Internet JP knew no limits.

LaFontaine often hung out with him. JP thought it was because they knew he could search the Internet quicker than anyone else however LaFontaine was really into searching science stuff and while that was fascinating and forever changing and completely different to most of the stuff he knew from his time in the library it also wasn't what he wanted to search all the time.

The subject that held JP's fascination was geography. With the Internet at his disposal the world had become so much larger than when he was in his body. But at the same time it was solid and reliable.

One of the things that JP found most amusing was how countries names changed over the years. He knew about some 'new' countries but the books in the library didn't tell JP what they were called back in 1874. But the Internet answered all his questions for him. Google was the love of his life, although it was sometimes frustrating and JP had to know exactly what he was searching for.

Sometimes he would share his newfound knowledge with LaFontaine, intermingling it with his own memories and experiences. They were the only one patient enough to sit and read all of what he was saying. If he wanted to talk to anyone else he had to do so in short sentences that didn't really convey all of what he was feeling. LaFontaine had promised they'd come up with a way to improve his interface so that that would no longer be a communications barrier.

JP found it so sad that he couldn't spout of his life experiences to everyone and he sincerely hoped that LaFontaine would come up with a solution quickly, not that he wasn't helping. Google just didn't appear to have the answers to his dilemma.

'Why can I not get on some sites?' JP asked one day, not to anyone in particular. He was booted up on Laura's laptop and had been listening to a lively discussion about the latest malfunction of the alchemy club. Occasionally he would make an input but that heavily replied on someone looking at the monitor. Perhaps he should have a message tone installed?

'Laura has parental controls turned on on her computer.' LaFontaine replied.

'Because Daddy can't trust his little girl.' Carmilla smirked at Laura. If JP had understood correctly these two were now courting each other and it amused him endlessly because he had been rooting for them for a while.

'What were you even trying to do JP?" LaFontaine asked him.

'I was wondering how one would make explosive fungus.'

'Course you were.' LaFontaine replied, a sly grin on their face.

'I was. I was trying to see how the alchemy club created them.'

'Sure.' Sarcasm was heavy in Lafontaine's tone.

'I don't understand what you are insinuating.' JP printed, baffled by the obvious hinting.

'Don't worry JP. LaFontaine's teasing you.' Perry intercut before anything else can be said.

'Yeah JP, don't worry about it.' LaFontaine finally said, though it was obvious they were still thinking something.

If JP could have shrugged he would have. As much as he could acess everything in the 21st century there were some things that were just too confusing for him, and obviously whatever was being implied was one of them. He went back to browsing, scanning Laura's history. A site called fanfiction caught his eye. Books and fiction had always been his thing.

He later wished he didn't open the site. There are some things he cannot comprehend in the 21st century and there are other things he really doesn't want to comprehend or ever ever ever be exposed to ever again.


End file.
